Pinguu!
by MizuKi-chan-18
Summary: La historia de los fugitivos pinguinos del descuidado Sakuma... y uno se pierde, pero es encontrado por Kazemaru.


Mizuki: Jejeje, aquí les tengo un bello one-shot! Ojala lo disfruten! más les vale si no los hackeare, los encontraré y los asesinaré con un lápiz… O_O

Ryuuji:-susurra a Kazemaru- Ahh si ella sigue así va acabar con la población mundial ¬¬'

Mizuki: Que dijiste?

Kogure: QUE VAS A SER GORDA Y APLASTARÁS A TODA LA GENTE DEL MUNDO! Ushishishi

Haruna: KOGUREE-KUN!

Mizuki: YA VAYANSE! Hay estos de Inazuma Eleven si son metidos -.-'

Inazuma Eleven: PERDON?

Mizuki: Jejeje nada! –preparándose para correr- mientras el elenco de este anime me corretea, el disclaimer! AAAAAAA!

_**Disclaimer: **__Inazuma Eleven__ no me pertenece solamente a los de __Level-5__! T-T No puedo hacer mis fantasías Yaoi realidad!_

_**Disclaimer Doujinshi: **__El doujinshi en el que está basada esta historia no me pertenece (lo traduje como lo entendí y como pude) y le pertenece a la(s) persona(s) que lo subieron a ___

Un día cualquiera, un muchacho de cabello azulado, largo, recogido en una cola de caballo, piel blanca no muy pálida, de ojos color ámbar, el izquierdo cubierto por un flequillo de ese cabello azulado; llevaba puesto el uniforme del equipo de soccer de _Inazuma Japan_, pero llevando solo la chaqueta y la pantaloneta (shorts para los que lo conocen así o como sea) del susodicho equipo. Iba caminando tranquilamente por el campo de futbol que estaba en frente de la "cabaña" en la que estaban hospedados durante el FFI y que usaban para entrenar; pero de repente, el muchacho interrumpió su caminar al darse cuenta de que un pingüino que parecía un pequeño y azul peluche, se encontraba a su lado observándolo.

Tanto el muchacho como el pingüino se miraban fijamente, como tratando de saber quién carajos es el que lo observaba.

En otro lugar de esa cancha, un joven de cabello también largo, pero de color platinado, suelto hasta los hombros, piel morena, ojos naranjas, con el derecho cubierto por un parche metálico; alimentaba a su grupo de pingüinos fugitivos con pequeños pescaditos hasta que:

-Sakuma!

-E-eh? Kazemaru? Que ha- no pudo terminar cuando se fijó en que el que lo llamaba llevaba un pequeño pingüino, parecido a un tierno peluche, en sus brazos.

-Jejeje Sakuma, encontré a uno de los tuyos por aquí y pues…-no acabó al ver a su amigo con una cara bastante confundida y desorientada- Sakuma?

-¿Cómo fue que terminó contigo?-Todavía el peli plateado seguía estupefacto.

-N-no lo sé solamente lo encontré y pensé que era tuyo así que vine a buscarte para devolvértelo-dijo esto mientras que Sakuma alzaba su mano, pero notó como su 'retoño' se aferraba más a la chaqueta de su amigo. El del parche se acercó más al peli azul para tomar y llevarse a su 'amiguito', pero este le dio un aletazo en la mano (Auch!) lo cual hizo que el peli plateado se alejase con una cara de estupefacción.

-Kazemaru… -miraba al del flequillo con enojo y a la vez, con envidia- Hmpf!

-E-eh jejejejje -se puso nervioso con ese ojo que lo miraba con rabia (solo uno porque tiene un parche en el otro ojo. LÓGICA!)- n-no te preocupes te lo devolveré, además es tuyo no mío!. Después de decir eso, se volteó para mirar al pequeño animal que estaba recostado contra su pecho, acarició suavemente la cabeza de este el cual por reacción, levanto la cabeza hacia esos ojos ambarinos que lo observaban con ternura. El más grande abrazó al pequeño un poco más fuerte acercándolo más hacia su pecho, haciendo que el que los observaba a los dos se pusiera algo bastante celoso del peli azul.

-Jijiji tu pingu es muy tierno! -Tomó delicadamente al animal y lo volteó hacia el joven del parche- ¡Aquí tienes!

-MIII pinguu! :D que alegría volviste a mí! Te extrañé mucho! Quien es un lindo pingu, quién, QUIÉN?

-Jejeje claaaro… - _qué demonios le pasa? Solo estuvo como 15 minutos sin ese pingüino y ya lo acosa! Ni siquiera le hice daño T-T _(Llorón ¬¬)

Devuelta con su amo, el tierno animalito que parecía peluche se quedó pensando: _'Cómo habrá lucido Kazemaru cuando era el capitán de los Emperadores Oscuros?'_ mientras se le salía la baba y su amo lo miraba asustado.

**FIN!**

Mizuki: Mi primer one-shot, bueno ya sé que estoy pendiente con mi otra historia, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo porque tengo que hacer los arreglos para navidad y el día de las velitas (mi calle se ve super alumbrada y hace como si fuera un caminito repleto de luz en la noche!) La voy a terminar no se me preocupen! . Preocúpense si llegan a saber sobre amenazas de muerte por parte de los Inazuma. Sayo!

Inazuma Eleven: Que decías?

Mizuki: Asssh! Gomen, minna, Gomen! Y… Reviews?

Endo: ¡Mano de la Justicia!

Mizuki: NOOOO! Déjenme vivir! No quiero dejar historias incompletas! T-T

Endo: Esto es todo por hoy!


End file.
